1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor package and the method of making the same, particularly to a semiconductor package having an optical device and the method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional semiconductor package having an optical device. The conventional semiconductor package 1 comprises a substrate 11, a CMOS chip 12, an optical device 13, a spacer 14, a plurality of wires 15, a carrier substrate 16, a circumfluent wall 17 and a glass substrate 18.
The substrate 11 has a die pad 111 and a plurality of substrate-contacts 112, wherein the die pad 111 and the substrate-contacts 112 are both on a top surface 113 of the substrate 11. The substrate-contacts 112 are formed around the die pad 111. The CMOS chip 12 has an active surface 121 and a back surface 122, wherein the active surface 121 has a plurality of chip-contacts 123, and the back surface 122 is adhered to the die pad 111 of the substrate 11 by an adhesive layer 10. The chip-contacts 123 are electrically connected to the substrate-contacts 112 by the wires 15.
The carrier substrate 16 has a bottom surface 161, and the optical device 13 is disposed on the bottom surface 161. The carrier substrate 16 is usually a transparent material. The spacer 14 is disposed between the active surface 121 of the CMOS chip 12 and the bottom surface 161 of the carrier substrate 16. The spacer 14 is ring-shaped and defines a first receiving space 141 for accommodating the optical device 13.
The circumfluent wall 17 is adhered to the top surface 113 of the substrate 11, and the circumfluent wall 17 and the top surface 113 of the substrate 11 define a second receiving space 171 for accommodating the CMOS chip 12, the optical device 13, the spacer 14, the wires 15 and the carrier substrate 16. The glass substrate 18 covers the circumfluent wall 17 so as to seal the second receiving space 171.
FIG. 2 shows the optical device 13 in FIG. 1. The optical device 13 is a Micro-Electro-Mechanical System and comprises at least one micro lens group 19. Each micro lens group 19 comprises a supporting element 20, a hinge 21 and a micro lens 22. The supporting element 20 has a first end 201 and a second end 202, wherein the second end 202 of the supporting element 20 is disposed on the bottom surface 161 of the carrier substrate 16. The hinge 21 is disposed at the first end 201 of the supporting element 20. One end of the micro lens 22 connects onto the hinge 21. The bottom of each micro lens group 19 exactly corresponds to a memory unit (not shown) of the CMOS chip 12. The micro lens 22 of the micro lens group 19 can be controlled by controlling the logic layers of the corresponding memory units so as to revolve around the hinge 21.
The conventional semiconductor package 1 has the following defects. For the conventional semiconductor package 1, the wires 15 are used to electrically connect the chip-contacts 123 to the substrate-contacts 112. Therefore, a wire bonding process is required. In addition, the conventional semiconductor package 1 needs two transparent substrates (i.e. the carrier substrate 16 and the glass substrate 18), so that the packaging process will be more complicated, and the production cost will increase.
Consequently, there is an existing need for providing a semiconductor package having an optical device and the method of making the same to solve the above-mentioned problems.